Caught With Her Pants Down
by disneychannelfan987
Summary: Modern day AU. After school, Sansa catches her housemate Margery in a very interesting position. And she plans to make the most of it. Margery x Sansa one shot. Contains femslash lemon.


**So when I first wrote a Sansa and Margery Lemon fic "The Rose and the Wolf", it was an expansion of a story that I was previously developing. Because I was thinking second thoughts, I decided to use "The Rose and the Wolf" to continue adding expansions on what I had in mind, notably a few chapters revolving on the subplots of my original idea. Which is why I wrote this, a simple lemon fic between Margery and Sansa.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own, Game of Thrones, A Song of Ice and Fire, it's characters or properties, only this one shot. The source material belongs to G.R.R Martin and HBO**.

* * *

Sansa Stark heading back to her house from Kings Landing Academy, with a smile on her face. It was the break she was waiting for. Two weeks away from her school, and two weeks away from Joffrey. All year, ever since Joffrey became the head boy of the academy, he had his head up his ass, walking all over people, getting in peoples faces, although it was not much different than when he bragged about being the grandson of Tywin Lannister, the head of Lion Mines and the one of richest tycoons in the state.

Joffrey recently made an attempt to be elected class president, but when the final votes came in it was a sight to behold. Joffrey apparently tried to bribe several students into voting but he lost to his cousin Shireen. It turns out Tywin had cut Joffrey off from the family funds due to the gold of Lion Mines rapidly drying up. When Joffrey realized this, he broke out in a crying hissy fit that would even make a kindergardener embarrassed. Not only that, but it was in front of the whole student body. In edition to it being taped on everyone's phones. It was partially frightening that he tried to strangle Shireen on stage, but he was quickly overpowered by Shireen as her father Stannis had her take Krav Maga lessons.

As a result, Joffrey was expelled, and considering that Sansa caught Joffrey peeping in the girls locker room, shower room, tried to start a food fight, and spent the better part of his year cyberbullying the new kids, getting him kicked out of school (with the possibility of a police investiation) was a cathartic way to start the two week break. That and a nice warm shower. She had a lot to look forward too, as her sister Arya was stopping by tomorrow. As she entered her house, she kicks off her shoes, and takes off her uniform jacket.

"Dany...?" Sansa calls out for one of her roommates. Sansa's house was rented by her family, as with the families of her two housemates, Dany Targaryen, and Margery Tyrell. They where never around much, as they go to different schools, on the other side of the city. They where far to busy to spend more than five minutes with eachother. Sansa wasn't surprised that they where out. If they weren't Sansa was willing to bet there was still hot water.

Sansa enters the bathroom and quickly strips from her uniform and turns on the water. Sansa noticed one towel hanging on the hook, and when she went to check on drawers or closets, she finds there are no bathmats. "They must all be in the hamper." Sansa thought to herself. "Margery might have an extra one. I'm sure she won't mind..."

Margery insisted on having her own bathroom when they moved in. She had her family pay for one to be built in her bedroom. Where there was an extra bathroom, there where extra bathmats. Sansa walked down the hall wearing nothing but a towel, she wasn't getting all dressed up over a bathmat.

Sansa walks towards Margery's bedroom, and when she opened the door, she saw something that almost made her scream, but her breath was caught in her throat; Margery Tyrell, wearing nothing but a pair of panties, and a small tank top, her left breast hanging out, and being massaged by one hand, while the other was sticking two fingers in the front of her panties. Margery didn't notice Sansa enter as she was wearing headphones that she plugged in to her radio, and had her eyes closed. Then her eyes began to flutter.

"SANSA!" Margery exclaims as she quickly pulled the headphones out of her ears and fingers out of her panties "Jesus...doesn't anyone knock anymore ?"

"I thought your where out !" Sansa covered her eyes embarrassingly.

"So you sneak into my room ?" Margery asked annoyed.

"I needed a bathmat, I didn't think you'd be doing...that!" Sansa exclaims.

"It's called masturbating. It's what people do when they want to relieve stress." Margery snarks, quickly pulling her legs in close "Don't you ever do it ?"

Sansa shakes her head, not exactly sure how to respond.

"Of course not. They probably don't teach you that stuff at prude school." Margery scoffs. Sansa glares at Margery in offense; because Sansa goes to a uniform school, she would always joke about them being prudes. It comes from a good place, but it started to get old. It often comes up when Sansa said she didn't drink, or go out clubbing with her and Dany and wore one a one piece bathing suit. Of course Sansa would prove her wrong everytime and this was no exception.

"A prude huh ?" Sansa said as she opened her towel and let it fall to the floor. Even though Sansa had often made a game of subverting her claims of being a prude, Margery didn't see this coming. Her eyes took in Sansa's naked form, and subconsciously her fingers directed themselves into the spot in her panties. It took Sansa a beat to realize what she just did, and what Margery is still doing.

Slightly embarrassed, but at the same time, a little proud, Sansa stood there with a meek expression on her face, and a flush of pink on her cheeks. Sansa put her hands behind her back before finally managing to speak "W-would a prude do that ?" Sansa asked.

"Uh...no, I guess not...So, you never..?" Margery stammered slightly. Sansa shook her head bashfully. "Well, I could teach you." Margery suddenly gasps when she realized what she said outloud. Sansa and Margery always had an awkward relationship, inspite of the little time they spent together. Initially, they liked to joke around, and then came the night she talked Sansa to go clubbing with her and Dany, during which, they simply danced with each other the whole time there. On another night, at a family at the Country Club, when Ramsay pulled a cruel prank by offering Sansa a drive around the golf course, and then driving the cart into a river, Margery simply held Sansa in the ladies room until she stopped crying. After that, they often spent their time silently staring at eachother, and admiring what they saw. The tension was there, and Dany could see it but never really said it out loud.

None the less, Sansa heard Margery's offer. She did say it was a good way to relieve stress, and if one believes having to go to a school for the past four months, where Joffrey thought he was Mr. Popular, wasn't stressful, then one hasn't walked in her shoes. Sansa took into account that she was naked before Margery, that Margery herself was half naked before her, and she did make her an offer. With that all previous thoughts on taking a shower, or retrieving a bathmat, where out the window.

Sansa walked towards the bed and climbed up to Margery "You know, this wasn't the how I imagined my first time." Margery opens her mouth to say something, but Sansa stops her "But I'm glad it's with you."

"Sansa, I said I was just gonna show you-" Margery started to say before Sansa shushed her.

"Let's not prolong the inevitable." Sansa said putting her hands on Margery's face and pulled her into a kiss. And as much as they enjoyed it, Sansa pulled away, taking a brief moment to stroke Margey's face. Not breaking the eye contact, Sansa reached down Margery's shirt and lifted it away from her. Both girls where tempted to touch eachother, but they dared not. As Sansa looked down Margery's body, she noticed the last article of clothing she had, her panties. Sansa ushered Margery onto the bed and looked down her body, pulling the pair of panties down with her.

Sansa then opens Margery's legs and looked down at her womanhood between them. Sansa leans her head in, taking a good long look at it and inhaled the scent, before experimentally began to probe her tongue of Margery's open slit, earning herself a squeak from Margery. Too lost in her own arousal, Sansa began to slowly but confidently lick on Margery's wet lips. Just as she was getting used to the taste, Margey puts her hand on Sansa's head to stop her

Sansa looked up in concern. Margery props herself on her shoulders and Sansa looked a little hurt "Did I do something wrong ?"

Margery laughs softly "No..it actually felt pretty good. You weren't bad for your first time feasting...not that I would know, but didn't I say..." Margery started as she ushered Sansa onto her back "...I would show you, how to deal with stress ?" Margery asked as she took a hold of Sansa's left hand and guided it to her center. Margery gave Sansa her first real touch of her womanhood and began to move her finds in a circular motion on Sansa's slit and clit. Margery kept her eyes on Sansa's face as it changed to one from simple arousal to cautious wonder. "Feels good doesn't it ?"

"It's..it's new that's for sure." Sansa said chuckling soflty before focusing on this new, strange feeling between her legs, and wetness and warmth quickly began for form and spread.

"That's not what I asked. I asked if it feels good. I want to hear you say it..." Margery said, slowing the pase of her stroking.

"Ahhhh...it feels good...yes it feels good." Sansa moaned.

Margery smiled at herself and leaned into Sansa's breasts, taking her left nipple into her mouth. Sansa began to smile at this new sensation on her breast. Sansa tried to grab at Margery's head, but Margery took Sansa's other hand and guided it down to her own clit.

As Margery put both of Sansa's hands to work on both of their spots, she parted her lips from Sansa's nipple and kissed her on the mouth. Their tongues danced and twirled with one another, until in the heat of the excitement, Sansa accidently bit down. In a panic, Sansa released her mouth from Margey's.

"Oh dear God! I'm so sorry!" Sansa quickly exclaimed, before Margery smiled and leaned to Sansa's other nipple, and gave it a quick lick.

"It still works." Margery smirks, giving Sansa a kiss on the forehead "All is forgiven." Margery moved her head down and continued to lick and play with Sansa's nipple; poking it, and twirling her tongue around it. Just as the coils of their climaxes began to tighten, Sansa took initiative yet again and rolled off the bed. Ignoring the possible bump on their noggins, Sansa quickly pulled Margery close, their legs crossed together and their centers touching.

"I want us to come together." Sansa said bluntly.

"I had that in control you know." Margery said.

"Maybe I want control." Sansa shrugged.

As Margery began to see her point, Sansa began to rock herself into Margery. Be it on the floor or in the bed, Sansa wanted control of this situation. She had months of stress to get off her shoulders, and she had only two weeks to relax. She was gonna make the most of it.

The only sound between them, where loud gasps, moans and feeble attempts to say eachothers named. Sansa and Margery held eachother close, keeping their centers pressed tightly. What was tighter though was their insides as they felt the pressure of their sweet release growing and continue to grow. It was near impossible to keep their clits together, due to their speed and wetness but somehow they managed.

In an effort to silence eachother, Sansa and Margery began to kiss eachtoehr rapidly, but Sansa's mouth all but took a life of it's own as alternated between simply kissing Margery, to licking her neck, her breasts and nipples. Sansa briefly took turns on each of Margery's nipples, sucking them hard and fiercely. Margery tried to counter by pinching and twisting Sansa's nipples but the point was probably moot.

After a while Margery finally was able to form a coherent sentence, if you could call it that "Sansa..I'm gonna..."

"I-I think...I'm pretty close _too_ " Sansa groaned.

With their last few thrusts, Sansa and Margery pulled in to another kiss. Never breaking their embrace of their arms and legs, both girls moan fiercely into eachothers mouths. Both their bodies intensed, and both thought that their grip was going to kill them. They where sure it did, because the explosion of pleasure between them felt like heaven.

When they got their breath, and capacity to think coherently again, both girls collapsed to the floor. Margery lays beside Sansa and the two held eachother in a softer embrace then before. Sansa placed her head on Margery's chest.

"Well..how was that for your fist time ?" Margery asked.

Sansa smiles and looks to Margery "Well, I certainly hope it's not the last time."

Margery strokes Sansa's hair and kisses her forehead.

"Well I thought this would happen eventually, but I thought it would take two dates first, or at least you two would close the bedroom door." Both Sansa and Margery looked towards the doorway to see their housemate Dany leaning on the doorway, with an amused, almost smug look on her face.

* * *

 **So there you have it. I really hope you like it and be sure to leave a review.**


End file.
